The present invention relates to a multilayer printed circuit and an arrangement with such a multilayer printed circuit board.
Conventional multilayer printed circuit boards are made of several bonding layers, such as ground, signal and supply layers for complex, highly integrated circuits. The printed circuit board material is preferably an epoxy resin-based substrate, in particular FR4, which makes possible a cost-effective printed circuit board production.
The use of FR4 multilayer printed circuit boards is problematic when the application environments require printed circuit boards with high temperature resistance. In such environments, ceramic printed circuit boards may be used. However, ceramic printed circuit boards cost more per piece and require expensive bonding technology.
DE 10 2009 060 123 A1 provides a solution of heat dissipation on printed circuit boards by conducting heat from electric components mounted on a printed circuit board to a cooling region. In addition, DE 10 20070 19 098 A1 and DE 197 23 409 A1 are also known for providing solutions of heat conduction.